


Forget-Me-Not

by foxjar



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Jun reads his floriography book aloud in his room.100 words of reading aloud to someone.





	Forget-Me-Not

Jun has always loved flowers. They bring him joy like nothing else: in the way they bloom as well as the sheer variety in color and shape. From roses to lily of the valley, he has memorized the meaning of each.

Love. The promise of happiness.

It wasn't until recently that something began compelling him to read his books on flower language aloud to his empty room, tone monotonous as he describes each of the flowers. The idea that someone might be listening brings him a strange sort of peace.

"'Forget-me-nots,'" he reads, back against the hard wall as he sits on his bed. "'They represent the passion of true love...'"

Yet again, just like every time now, hot tears fall from his eyes, dotting the pages. He hears a soft flicking sound — like a lighter being snapped open, over and over — but when he looks up, there's nothing there. He's alone in his room and yet the feeling that someone should be here with him is almost overwhelming, as if their absence is palpable. A chill runs through the room despite the window being closed, and he shivers.

He's forgetting someone — someone important — but he has no idea who.


End file.
